Baby Mine
by Infected Bliss
Summary: AU. After Duncan gets sent to jail in TDAS, Gwen finds out she's pregnant with his baby. Chaos and emotions ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S BEGUN. This is based off sallychanscraps's tdas au headcanon where Gwen is pregnant. (look it up on tumblr if your confused) But really all she said was; maybe Gwen's pregnant, in response to why Gwen's how she is in TDAS. I'm treating this as canon... Enjoy.**

* * *

Gwen hadn't felt like herself this season. One minute everything seemed to be going fantastic, and then practically the next moment everything was crashing down for her. It had all seemed fine just last episode; her and Courtney were finally friends again, she'd survived another elimination, but later the exact same night while they stayed in the loser cabin, Gwen's world seemed to be heading into a downward spiral again for the umpteenth time this season. Courtney and Zoey were sound asleep, unfazed in their own beds while Gwen could do nothing but toss and turn, wide awake. She supposed that it had started not long after this week's elimination ceremony. In a terrible twist of fate, Duncan, her friend and now ex-boyfriend, had been convicted and arrested for destroying Chris's so called "cottage" with real, big-boy prison awaiting him instead of juvie.

That's when it hit the goth girl; she actually felt a deep sense of worry for her ex. She was starting to feel sorry for him, becoming more horrified at the prospect of him being in an actual jail cell with criminals who had more than likely done much worse crimes to land themselves in there. Gwen actually had begun to miss Duncan more than she really thought she would. She kind of wanted to wake Courtney and just vent out her feelings, before deciding that it would be best to wait until morning. She reached under the lumpy mattress and dug out her diary. If any of the past entries she'd made during this season were any indication, Gwen had certainly been on an emotional roller-coaster these past few weeks... Even after finishing a rather lengthy new entry, she still found it impossible to sleep.

Around what she guessed was about two in the morning, a sudden wave of sickness washed over the goth. As quickly as she could, she rushed outside before puking over the wooden railing on the porch and into a bush. "Eww..." She mumbled wiping her mouth before trudging back inside.

"Mmmmnn...Gwen? You okay?" Courtney sat up in bed barely awake as Gwen just passed through the doorway. After her vision adjusted, the brunette's tired eyes widened at her friend who looked fatigued and a few shades paler than normal.

"It's nothing Courtney, just got a little sick. Go back to sleep." Gwen whispered.

"Umm _no_, it's not just nothing, I heard you just empty out your stomach at two AM when you felt perfectly fine this morning, spill it." Gwen sighed, knowing Courtney would overreact. As much as she loved her friend, she was so not in the mood to discuss this right now.

"Courtney it's nothing!" Gwen groaned.

"_Stop saying that_, we both know that it's not true!"

"Urrmmff... Courtney? Gwen? What's going on?" The two of them turned to see Zoey sitting up in bed, rubbing the crust from her eyes, not irritated in the least at being woken up. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two before noticing Gwen's less than well appearance. "Are you okay Gwen? You don't look too good." She pushed the covers off herself and was at Gwen's side in a second, putting her hand against her forehead.

"Ooh, Gwen I think you should go to the infirmary, you're burning up!" Zoey gasped patting her lightly on the back.

"See! I told you it wasn't nothing!" Courtney scolded before crawling out of bed, taking Gwen by the arm. "Zoey, help me get her to the infirmary."

"Guys, come on, it's noth-" A quick glare from Courtney stopped her for a moment. "Watch, I'll feel better in the morning, just let me sleep this off." Gwen pleaded with the two girls holding her arms. Courtney and Zoey exchanged glances at each other for a moment, contemplating what to do before releasing the pale girl between them.

"Fine, but if you get sick again we are immediately getting you some medical treatment. Deal?" Courtney eyed her friend down, not buying for a second that Gwen would simply "sleep off" her sickness.

"Deal, now let's all try and go back to sleep." Gwen pulled away from the two and climbed into her bed, turning away from them. After a few seconds she heard Zoey and Courtney get into their own beds for the night. Sleep seemed impossible for quite a while, but it came eventually...

The next morning was luckily a rare day off from the competition. Unfortunately, the crummy feeling in Gwen's stomach had not disappeared during the night and she didn't get much of a good night sleep either. Chef barged in the door as usual delivering the daily morning serving of gruel for their breakfast. While the rest of the losers seemed not to be having any trouble with eating the slop they'd grown so accustomed to, even the mere smell of the light-brown stuff made Gwen's stomach churn. She noticed Courtney and Zoey worriedly looking her way as they ate their own bowls or gruel. Even though her body protested, Gwen shoveled in a few spoonfuls of the brown slop, nearly shuddering as she swallowed. The two girls gazes shifted from her as the gruel already began to turn against her. '_Don't puke. Don't puke_.' She internally begged to her stomach. Before she could even attempt to try and eat another spoonful Gwen barely was able to make it off the porch before the gruel came right back up again. The boys all flinched away from her in disgust complaining about the mess, while Zoey and Courtney rushed over to her side.

"I knew you wouldn't just sleep it off! We are taking you to the infirmary right now!" Courtney chastised as her and Zoey led Gwen away from the cabin towards the medical tent across the campgrounds. Gwen had no choice but to let them take her there as they insisted.

"Guys, if it means anything, that gruel tasted off, more than usual anyways." Gwen argued to them. Zoey shook her head.

"No, it just tasted like Chef's normal stuff. Nothing off about it."

"Yeah, if we're being honest, it was actually one of his better batches of it." Courtney admitted. _'Well there went my one defense.'_ Gwen thought. The three girls soon arrived at the infirmary with a few medical workers ready to work.

"What's the problem?" One of the nurses asked as he had Gwen lie down on one of the cots available.

"Well, she's thrown up twice since last night, her taste in food's been off, she's probably exhausted from being up most of last night, and a slight fever." Courtney quickly listed of the symptoms to the man who wrote everything Courtney said down.

"How are you feeling now Gwen?" He asked.

"Like crap." She answered rather bluntly, she covered her mouth gagging, looking like the rest of the gruel was about to come back up. Another nurse came over quickly with a bucket just in time.

"We'll run some tests and see if we can figure out what's wrong with you. You two can go now." He gestured to the girls. Courtney and Zoey said a quick goodbye to Gwen before heading out. The male-nurse turned his attention back on Gwen. "Alright Gwen, I'm gonna ask you a few questions before we run any tests 'kay?" She simply nodded in response. "Okay how long have you been throwing up?"

"Just since last night."

"Okay, have you been around anything recently that could infected you?" Gwen shook her head. "Not that I can recall."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Gwen blushed at the question slightly before she realized how long it really had been since her cycle.

"Ummm, I actually don't remember. I think I might have skipped it this month." The nurse wrote down her answers before standing up again.

"Okay, we're gonna need you to take a blood and a urine test." Gwen shot up in alarm.

"Why?"

"Just to be sure of what we're dealing with. It's no big deal. Follow me." Gwen followed the nurse over towards the other side of the tent. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her. As they were taking a sample of blood from her, a tiny thought popped up in the back of mind. Gwen shook her head, squashing the idea almost as soon as it formed. '_But what if I am actually...pfft! Yeah right! There's no way that **that** could be a possibility. Could it?' _She thought to herself nervously_._

Gwen rubbed at her sore arm as the nurse took away her two different test samples to analyze what the heck was going on with her. The longer she waited, the more anxious she became. The few doctors on duty ran over the tests quite a few times just to be sure. Gwen began noticing them sending glances her way, looking somewhat shocked. At last, just as her patience was about to break, the doctor in charge came over looking through the test results.

"Hey Gwen, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy. Do you guys know what's wrong with me or not?" She asked, desperate to know the answer. The aging woman in front of her nodded looking at the papers in her hands.

"Yes, just...brace yourself, I'm not sure how you're going to take this." Gwen's anxiety skyrocketed.

"Take what?" She gulped. The doctor locked eyes with her as she said the words Gwen dreaded possibly hearing came out.

"You're pregnant." It felt like someone had pulled the floor out from under her. Breath caught in her throat, Gwen snatched the papers from the woman's hands scanning over them. The results were right there in front of her, no mistakes. This could not be happening!

"I don't believe this..." Gwen mumbled. The doctor easily took the paper back from the goth. "Believe it, I'm afraid it's true. Do you have any clue how far along you are?" Gwen fell back onto the cot, letting the memories fill her mind. When...wait, about a week before returning to the show, she and Duncan... 'Oh god.' The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. 'OH MY GOD!' He'd been her first, and she'd been on birth control; she supposed she must have misused the pill. 'Nearly a hundred percent effective my ass.' She thought bitterly.

"I'm close to about three weeks, maybe four." She finally answered, her hand almost instinctively going to her stomach. The doctor wrote down the information on the papers and turned back to Gwen. "Do you want us to notify Chris?"

"NO! Do not tell Chris, please!" Gwen knew very well that Chris would humiliate her by exposing her secret to the cast and the viewing world whether she wanted him to or not, not to mention he'd probably exploit her and her baby for all they were worth. 'Over my dead body.' The doctor nodded and went to get Gwen a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and schedule an ultrasound appointment. At the first chance she got, Gwen high-tailed it out of the infirmary. She had hardly made it into the communal washroom before she started crying...

She supposed it was about thirty minutes later when someone knocked on the door, she'd locked it the moment she came in.

"Gwen are you in there?" Courtney's voice called from the other side of the door. Gwen quickly wiped her face free of tears and her running mascara before unlocking the door. A new fear suddenly overwhelmed her; 'what if Courtney breaks our friendship up because of this?!' She guessed she was about to find out the answer. "Gwen, what happened? Did they find out what's wrong with you?" Gwen merely nodded, barely able to look Courtney in the eye. "Well, what was it?" Gwen took a deep breath, readying herself before the words flew out.

"I'm pregnant." She stared at the floor bracing herself for Courtney's reaction. The C.I.T's mouth dropped open, barely believing the words that just came out of her gothic friend's mouth. She waited, waited for Gwen to smile and say; "just kidding", but Gwen remained silent. The guilty, sad look on her face told Courtney she wasn't kidding in the least.

"Yo-you're what?! Gwen! H-how could you be so _irresponsible_? I mean I'm sure Duncan had a part in this but I can't believe you both were so _careless and stupid_ a-" Courtney stopped short as she noticed Gwen. She was starting to shake, little growing sobs pouring out of her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "N-no no, please don't..." Courtney pleaded, suddenly more calm. Gwen broke down into full on sobbing, wiping her nose on her sleeve as the tears came down uncontrollably. Personally, Gwen blamed the stupid hormones. "Gwen...?" Courtney's voice cracked slightly as she stepped closer to the crying girl.

"Courtney, what am I gonna *hiccup* do?! Duncan is in JAIL, I'm stuck on this stupid show, and I don't know that first thing about being a mom...!" Gwen sobbed out the words, her voice cracking. Courtney put an arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. D-don't cry please. If you cry, I'm gonna cry and we'll just turn into a big sobbing mess." Courtney pulled her friend into a hug and let Gwen cry into her shoulder.

About an hour later Gwen and Courtney had both calmed down enough to talk about the whole situation.

"So, you're a month along?"

"Somewhere around a month, yeah. This is all so wrong." Gwen said. "I mean, I guess I can kiss my dreams of going off to school goodbye, and oh my god my mom is going to kill me..."

"You're 18 right? And graduated from highschool? At least you've got that going for you." Courtney said trying to lighten the situation as best she could.

"I guess. Still..." Gwen mumbled in response. Courtney scooted closer. "So...are you gonna tell him?" She asked. Gwen's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh...man I hadn't even thought about that yet!" She groaned. "He's going to be horrified!"

"Gwen, I'm sure he's going to be shocked but not horrified."

"What if he says he wants nothing to do with it?" Courtney shook her head.

"Duncan's a jerk sometimes, a moron, a bit immature, but he isn't heartless. Between jail and this, I say he's in for the wakeup call of a lifetime. Besides, if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby its his loss, at least the child won't be around its criminal father."

"Not helping Courtney. But he at least deserves to know right?" The latina shrugged.

"Whatever you think is best, but I guess it would be good to at least let him _know _what's going on. He deserves that much at least." Gwen nodded in agreement. "So until you can call him, what are you going to do? Should we tell anyone, or just keep this between us for now?" Gwen looked at her stomach, contemplating, she didn't trust Alejandro, Chris, or Scott, if Duncan was even the slightest bit right about "Mal" it wouldn't be safe to tell him anything until further notice, and she knew Cameron couldn't keep a secret; that left Zoey.

"I think it would be safe enough to tell Zoey. She's our roommate, she'd probably figure it out eventually anyways."

"Good point. We'll tell her tonight when the guys are asleep."

Zoey took the news a lot better than either of them expected. While she was shocked about Gwen being pregnant at only eighteen, it was simply not in Zoey's nature to criticize or be negative with this type of situation. She tried getting them to think positive; asking Gwen what she'd name it if it was a boy or girl, how she would paint the nursery, and she even volunteered to babysit if she was needed.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Zoey, but this is serious. What am I going to do?"

"Well, depends I guess. Do you want to keep it or set it up for adoption? Please tell me your not thinking of abortion are you? I just can't stand the thought of sweet, innocent, little babies being ripped from their mother's womb, murdered before they even have the chance t-"

_"I get it Zoey!_" Gwen said making the indie chick stop her rambling. During Zoey's little speech, Gwen had thrown her arms protectively around her stomach. "I...I think...I wanna keep it." Zoey smiled at Gwen patting her lightly on the back.

"So when are you going to tell Duncan? It is his right?"

"Of course it's his!" Gwen raised her voice, rather defensive. Zoey muttered a quick apology and let Gwen continue. "Well...I tell him when I get the chance. Next time I can get to a phone. I promise." She yawned, feeling incredibly tired. Before she went to sleep, Gwen lied in her bed rubbing her still fairly flat stomach, thinking about how her world had changed so drastically in just one day. Duncan was in for the surprise of his life the next time she could get to a phone...

* * *

**And there is Month One. Expect the rest of them to be much longer. This one would have been, but Gwen's technically about through with the first official month anyways so there you go. **

**Next up is Month Two; where the game becomes too much for Gwen to handle, Courtney is made the baby's god mother. And Duncan get's one hell of a phone call in prison. **


	2. Chapter 2

Month Two : Part One

* * *

That night as the campers slept, Chris McLean stayed up preparing for tomorrow. It would mark the 100th episode of Total Drama, so as one could guess, he was pretty excited about it. As he sat in the control room he went through the day's footage to see if anything had gone on that he hadn't witnessed. Cameras were everywhere, and Chris liked to know everything just to see if there was any possible drama to stir up. The footage played through the day; Chris payed particular attention to Gwen when the hidden cameras caught her getting sick all of a sudden. The footage stopped once she was in the infirmary, seeing how the doctors on staff had requested no cameras in there while they treated patients. He fast-forwarded through the footage until Gwen rushed quickly out of the infirmary about ready to cry. He turned up the volume to hear better as she went into the washrooms.

"What the heck happened to her?" The host mumbled to himself as he skipped through more footage, going over the parts of just Gwen crying. Finally, he reached the part where Courtney came in and stopped skipping. "Maybe now I'll get some answers..."

"Gwen what's the matter? Did they figure out what was wrong with you?" Courtney asked. Gwen nodded. "Well what was it?" Chris watched intently as he munched on some popcorn he'd brought with him, awaiting the answer.

"I'm pregnant." Chris nearly choked on the popcorn as the goth girl spilled her secret. When he calmed down a devious grin crossed his features, watching as Courtney attempted to calm Gwen down.

"Huh-wow. Didn't see that one coming! Hmmmm... This is gonna make the 100th episode just a bit more interesting..."

The next morning felt so surreal. Gwen lied in bed for as long as she could, barely able to comprehend that a human being was growing inside her. Chris's voice came over the speaker system requesting that everyone go to the McLean Spa Library for their challenge and a special announcement. Her dark eyes shifted towards her stomach as she caught up with the rest of the group._ 'I can't stay on this damned show for much longer.' She thought. 'If I stay here too long I could put the baby at risk_.' She knew that she couldn't stay on the show after today, especially with Chris's love of dangerous challenges. She was so close to the end of the competition and yet she knew she couldn't go on. Hopefully she'd survive today in one piece before she left.

"Where's Chris?" Courtney asked as she stood beside Scott; her new boyfriend as of about ten minutes ago. Gwen especially thought it was kind of weird. What happened to all those standards Courtney had set for guys two seasons ago? Didn't Scott pretty much go against them all? Gwen caught Cameron glaring at her from the side.

"Umm, are you okay?" Cameron turned, crossing his arms as Chef turned on the monitor. Chris popped up on screen, with a large cake in the background.

"It's Total Drama's 100th episode!" The host smiled blowing out a party favor. "I hope you guys are ready for your challenge! But before we get started, I have an extra special announcement concerning one of you." Gwen's face turned pale as fear swelled in her chest. She could feel Zoey and Courtney glance at her as Chris continued. "Last night, I went through the day's footage and I found out something verrrrry interesting that I think you all should know ...about Gwen." A tiny squeak escaped her lips as she felt all eyes on her. '_Oh god, I should have known Chris would find out somehow. Please, not like this!' _She pleaded to herself as Chris began to speak again."You all are not gonna believe this, but it turns out that Gwen is-" A bag flew overtop of him as a still feral Ezekiel came on screen. He growled viciously taking out the camera. Chef was so surprised that he spilt soda all over the control panel, taking out the surveillance cameras. Gwen was relieved, Chris hadn't finished, her secret was still safe for now. If anybody was going to announce to the cast and the world her secret, it would be on her terms.

"New challenge: FIND CHRIS!" Chef told them, rather worriedly.

"You want us to hunt for Zeke? No way, he's psycho crazy!"

"No Chris means there ain't no show, which means no winner and no million dollars!" '_It's not like it matters for me much longer anyways_.' Gwen thought as they all headed towards the mines after working out a deal with Chef; whoever saved Chris got the spa hotel and picked someone for exile.

"Let's do this!" Gwen said to Courtney who was smiling at Scott.

"Sorry, but it's our one hour anniversary and three's a crowd." Scott said proudly, Courtney giggled gave an apologetic look to Gwen, saying sorry before the couple headed off.

"Alejandro?"

"No, only one person can win this challenge and that will be me!" The Spaniard said before heading off by himself. Gwen then ran to catch up with Mike, Zoey, and Cameron. The latter of which shunned her again.

'_Seriously, what is up with Cameron?'_ The four of them worked their way around the mine, looking for an entrance as they came across a bunch of holes in the ground. '_Oh hell no!'_

"I bet this hole leads down to the mine." Mike said.

"There's another hole here, and here too!" Gwen gasped shaking her head.

"No no no, I can't go down a hole! I've got a phobia about being buried alive, no way I cou-" Gwen was cut off short, she screamed as the ground beneath her feet gave away, sending her plummeting down into the mine. "GWEN!" She faintly heard Zoey shout from above her she fell down hard onto her back as she stopped falling. She clutched her flashlight trying to turn it on as she got back to her feet. "Come on work! Ughh! Okay calm down, you can do this." The flight flashed on, before shorting out, leaving Gwen in complete darkness. "AAAHHHHH!"

Breathing heavily, she tried finding her way through the darkness, before a light flashed on next to her. She screamed again before seeing who it was; Zoey. "Zoey!" She gasped for breath holding on to her friend's shoulder.

"There you are!"

"You scared me half to death! Thank you so much! Never do that again! You're the best!" '_Wow, mood swings. I may have been scared but I am never this...animated about it.'_

"I'm here, I'm here." She said patting her on the back. "Take a deep breath." Gwen did so. "Blow out the candle." The indie chick held out her finger as Gwen let out her breath. "Better?" Gwen nodded. "Good. Are you okay? You sounded like you landed pretty hard." Gwen's eyes widened._ 'What if that hurt the baby?!'_

_"_Zoey, do you think it hurt the baby?" Zoey put her arm around Gwen's shoulder.

"Did you land on your stomach!?" Gwen shook her head no.

"Phew, I think you're okay, besides, the baby is supposed to be like really small at this stage, I'm sure it's fine."

After another twenty minutes or so in the mine, Gwen hadn't calmed down much. Zoey led the way with her flash light as Gwen trailed behind. There was a slight growling sound echoing through the tunnel that made her freak out.

"Did you hear that? I heard that! Did you hear me hearing it?" She sputtered out as Zoey gasped. Gwen turned around to see her friend gone, the flashlight on the floor. She grabbed it and made a run down the tunnel, trying desperately to find an exit. '_Forget Chris! I'm leaving this show while I still have a chance.'_

After navigating through the mines hopelessly for who knows how long, Gwen came across Cameron who fell into the river in the mine. She quickly dragged him out to safety as he coughed up a lot of water.

"Gwen? Y-you saved me..."

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" Cameron threw his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you! Mike had me going but from now on, I'll trust you no matter what."

"Cool, so you wanna get out of here or stop hugging or something?"

"We can look for Chris together!" Cameron stood up taking off down the hall. "Yeah...great." 'I need to get the hell out of here, especially with Zeke around, it's not safe!' "Look! Streamers from the party, Zeke and Chris must be down there." Cameron pointed out.

"Which is why we should go the other way!" Chef ran past the two of them as Chris screamed out for help. They ducked behind a rock formation as Chef knocked the rats chewing on Chris's ropes away. Zeke grabbed Chef's spaghetti canon that he'd brought with him from season four and fired it against him, sending Chef to the floor. Cameron distracted Zeke while Gwen made a run for the discarded canon. Zeke buried Cameron under a bunch of rocks before Gwen took him out.

"This is for Cameron!" She got Chris down from over the pool of acid and helped pull Cameron injured body from the rubble.

"Quick let's get out of here before Zeke-" Chris gasped as they discovered that Ezekiel had escaped from the blast Gwen had given him, he was gone.

That night around the campfire, Chris announced that since Gwen won she got the spa hotel and got to choose someone for exile. As it so turned out, no vote was needed because Cameron was to injured to continue with the competition. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, you could barely make out what he said because of the bandages around his face.

"As much as I would love the spa hotel, I can't stay. I'm leaving the show!" The guys all seemed confused at the goth's statement while Courtney and Zoey sent supportive glances.

"Oh yeah...I nearly forgot all about today's special announcement. Turns out -" 'Not a chance McLean!' Gwen blurted out the words before Chris had a chance to do it for her.

"I'm leaving the show because I'm pregnant!" All the guys and Chef audibly gasped.

"Que?!"

"What?"

"Yrrrr Whaaaa?"

"Huh? Uhhhh congradulations?" Scott added in awkwardly. Courtney face-palmed at her now ex-boyfriend, at some point in the mines her and Scott had broken up after a mere two hours of dating...just wow.

"Huhuhuh, sounds like you and Duncan had some fun eh?" Chris laughed as the girls glared at him.

"Up yours McLean! I just want to leave."

"Yeesh, fine." Chris's cell phone rang. "Hold on, gotta take this."

"So...you are really pregnant?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gwen grumbled in response.

"Oh, I mean no offense, it's just I never figured you'd be the in this situation this early." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me..."

"So are you gonna be okay? Courtney and Zoey were at her side. Giving her some comfort. Gwen nodded. "Sure, at least I'll get some relaxation time at Playa Des Losers before I have to go home. Hey, I was wondering...would you guys be interested in maybe, being the baby's godmothers?" The two girls gasped before hugging her.

"Of course!" Zoey beamed. "I love kids!"

"Yes! I'll send you some lists that you'll probably need. I'll see you after I win!" Courtney hugged her friend as Chris rejoined everyone.

"Okay, the producers said you can't use the flush of shame in your condition because they don't wanna risk you or the baby getting hurt so you'll be exiting via the old boat of losers. Ready to go?" Gwen nodded waving to everyone. "See you guys later." She waved goodbye to Cameron and headed towards the dock where Chef stood waiting with the boat.

"Get me the hell out of here Chef."

"Will do." The two spent the boat ride mostly in silence. Until Chef finally cracked. "Soooo...it's Duncan's kid huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope everything goes okay when you tell him...you know. If he can't take this, then he isn't a man. You'll be fine, aside from this...you seem to have a good head on your shoulders."

"Ummm wow, thanks Chef. I appreciate that."

"This stays between us, got that gruesome chick?"

"Deal."

Arriving at Playa Des Losers went about as she expected. All the contestants from this season - sans Duncan - were all there. Before she could make it to her room, she was greeted by Heather and Sierra.

"You know Gwen, I always thought that if this happened to anyone on this show, I figured Bridgette would be the first. Looks like you proved me wrong." Heather smirked at her, her grey eyes flicking to Gwen's stomach.

"Eeeeeee! OMG! I can't believe this! You're pregnant with Duncan's baby! The fact that he's in jail and doesn't know makes this all the more interesting! You have to tell me everything while we're here, wait'll the Gwuncan fans hear about this!" Sierra squealed before running off with her phone. Heather rolled her eyes.

"What a freak..."

"As much as I would love to stick around and have you mock and belittle me, I need to sleep." Gwen turned towards the resort just as Heather called out to her.

"Have fun telling your convict baby-daddy." Gwen slammed the door behind her and went down the hall to her room. She would call Duncan first thing tomorrow morning...maybe...

A week passed, and Gwen hadn't picked up the phone. Her nerves had gotten the best of her. Alejandro had gotten eliminated next and spent most of his time trying to win Heather over. The rest of the cast stopped talking whenever she went by, except for Sierra, who would constantly love to beg for an update on the baby.

Finally, apparently, it had been long enough. Gwen was startled by a rough knocking on her door. Jo.

"What do you want?"

"Look preggers, I know it's not my business, but you need to call him." Jo said bluntly, getting to the point.

"Every time I've gotten near a phone I freeze up."

"Get over your fear, because we are all sick of Sierra, she keeps wanting to call for you but she keeps having these little debates on how 'since you're the mom, you should be the first to tell him.' As she put it." Gwen sighed and dug out her cell phone, which she'd gotten back after her elimination and dialed the number to the prison...

...\o/...

In all honesty...prison could have been much worse than Duncan anticipated. He'd been here for nearly two weeks now, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He was in the same prison that Chris had spent a year in before the season had started. As it turns out, the other inmates had hated Chris just as much as he did. So when they found out that he had blown up Chris's mansion, they treated him with a fair amount of respect.

"Anyone who hates McLean is a friend of ours." His cell-mate, Jon, had said on his first day. After arriving in prison, the officers had shaven off his bright green mohawk and removed all his piercings. He thought he looked so weird without them. He had about a year and a half left in here, and it seemed like it was going to go by so slowly.

He wondered if anybody missed him. His mom came to visit him, as she was basically the only one in his family that seemed to care. His dad came once, bragging about how he knew Duncan would end up here. It made him really feel like shit. He wondered if anyone from the show missed him. Geoff had called once with DJ, assuring him that time would fly by, which it hadn't. But the one person he had really wanted to hear from had still not called, Gwen. Did she even miss him? Looking back on it now, he understood that his stupid obsession with Courtney during the blue harvest moon, was what costed him his relationship with her. He didn't give a damn about Courtney anymore, he wished that Gwen could somehow forgive him. Or at the very least just come and visit him.

As he sat sulking in his cell, counting off another day in his head, one of the guards came up to the door and opened it.

"Duncan, come with me." Duncan sat up and followed the guard, confused.

"Where are we going?"

"You've got a phone call." He led Duncan to the prison phone. He expected his mother, or maybe even Geoff or even possibly one of his older siblings. He was way off.

"Hello?"

"Duncan?" His face lit up,eyes widening as he recognized the voice on the other end.

"Gwen?! Pasty is that you? I knew you'd come around eventually." He grinned.

"Duncan please just shut up okay?" Her voice was serious and quiet. His face dropped.

"You alright? You don't sound like yourself." He heard the goth take a deep breath on the other side of the line and continue on.

"I really need to talk to you about something, it's really important."

"What's wrong?"

"Duncan I-" She choked up a bit, not saying anything for a moment.

"Gwen?"

"Duncan...I-I'm pregnant. And it's yours." Duncan's eyes widened so much he thought they'd burst open. The guard eyed him as he clutched the phone box for support. Duncan felt light headed as Gwen remained silent. '_Gwen's...and it's mine? I'm gonna be a...dad?_" The thoughts buzzed around in his head as Gwen finally spoke again. "I thought you should know, you don't have to be involved or anything, I just thought..." She trailed off as her voice cracked.

"Gwen, are you serious?" He asked, breathless.

"Yes asshole! I've got your **spawn** inside me and I don't know what to do!" He could hear her voice raise, light sobs escaping her mouth. Damn...

"Okay, it's okay. I'm sorry Gwen, everything's gonna be okay, alright?"

"How..?"

"I honestly don't know-"

"Well that sure is reassuring Duncan!"

"Gwen, it will be okay. I promise." He knew it was a promise he couldn't keep for sure, but he hated it when Gwen was upset. "I'm excited about it. When I get out of here, I'll turn everything around, okay?" Gwen sniffed.

"Okay."

"Can you promise me something Gwen?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Promise you'll keep me updated, and come visit soon."

"Okay.."

"And...please don't keep me away when I get out, I want to be able to see my child."

"I promise, I'll talk to you later okay?" They exchanged quick goodbyes and hung up. Duncan went back to his cell feeling numb in thought. He plopped down on his bed as everything Gwen told him sunk in.

'_I'm going to be a dad...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Month Two: Part Two**

* * *

Gwen hung up the phone, wiping away the few tears that dripped down, feeling a bit better after finally telling Duncan the truth.

"Sooo, how'd he take it?" Gwen jumped a little not having realized Jo still stood in the doorway. She'd probably stayed to make sure she didn't chicken out.

"Actually, he took it kinda well...he said he wanted to be a part of it and to keep him updated." Jo nodded.

"That's better than how I figured he'd take it."

"How did you think he would?"

"Ehh, I kinda thought he'd be a fainter. He seemed like the type to me." Gwen snorted, giggling at the thought of 'bad boy Duncan' fainting. Jo laughed along with her. "Come on, lets go down and eat, hopefully this'll pacify Sierra for now."

...Gwen was _bored_.

She was so done with this season. Total Drama All Stars was going by incredibly slow to her dismay; this season was as torturous to sit through as it was to compete in it. At this point all she wanted was to go home. She hadn't heard anything from her mother yet; she was always at work anyways, so Gwen assumed she hadn't seen the last episode she was in.

Time seemed to pass almost unbearably slow for Gwen at Playa Des Losers. Life there, while safe, was very uneventful. Really the only notable thing was that Alejandro and Heather were finally together now that they didn't have the competition setting them against each other. They were in the mushy, lovey-dovey stage of their relationship and geez, she thought the morning sickness had made her want to puke... _Once they have to compete again, they'll be at each other's throats_. She thought.

To make matters even worse, she was now nearing the halfway mark of her second month and her pregnancy was starting to become more noticeable. All of the normal symptoms were starting to hit at full force. Her mood swings were still there of course, but now Gwen got morning sickness more regularly, she slept in later, and she'd been eating,...a lot. Her appetite nearly could have rivaled Owen's, and that was saying something. She also began to notice her stomach change; while it normally had been flat, now her belly was beginning to turn round and soft, sticking out slightly from under her clothes, accommodating for the growing child inside her.

Gwen also never managed to stay alone. Every time she left her room she was usually approached by the other cast members; more often than not Sierra, but sometimes Lindsay and Jo hung around. Cameron was still in the hospital until he was healed enough to come to the resort.

Gwen sat with the others whenever a new episode premiered. As it turned out, Duncan had been right about Mal. While the other 3 contestants were still fairly oblivious - although Zoey finally seemed to be catching on - the cameras had caught every bit of his scheming_. I should have listened to Duncan when he warned me and Courtney._ She chastised herself. _Then maybe...there would be a chance he wouldn't be in prison right now. _Because of the unexpected double elimination in episode nine, no one got kicked off this week, keeping the final four for another episode. Only two more episodes, two more weeks of this damned show. She desperately hoped Courtney or Zoey would win.

Gwen walked back to her room that night, slightly irritated, with Lindsay trailing behind her. The blond was asking a bunch of questions about the baby and Duncan and etcetera. It was starting to grate on the Goth's nerves.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna name it yet?"

_"No,_ names are the last thing on my mind right now."

"Well at least you're lucky on gaining baby weight!"

"I'm only two months along Lindsay..."

"I know, but so far you're all belly! My cousin Marsha had a baby last year and she gained like, _everywhere._..it was so bad. But on the upside, her little boy was so adorable and chubby..." _Ramble, ramble, ramble. Some one make it stop._ Gwen thought as she reached her room.

"Good night, Lindsay."

"I bet you're baby will be really adorable too! G'Night!" She waved going towards her own room. Gwen couldn't help but smile; as dim-witted as Lindsay was, she knew that the blond was sincere. Once she was in her room, she noticed a few envelopes on the dresser. She figured that an intern must have dropped them by.

The first one, a very thickly filled envelope with lovely cursive handwriting, was from Courtney. The second one was from her younger brother, Alex. The last one was from Duncan, delivered from the prison. "God his handwriting still sucks." She giggled as she started opening them. Courtney had smuggled her messages through the interns and had written nearly half a dozen lists and a separate letter.

"Boy names, girl names,...healthy foods during pregnancy,...colleges?..., Geez Courtney." She mumbled. She figured that Courtney would probably go a little overboard. Looking at it all nearly gave her a headache and she quickly moved on to her brother's letter. It was much shorter:

_Dear Gwen,_

_YOU'RE PREGNANT?! I'm going to be an uncle?...Cool. Mom forgot to record the episode and has been really swamped at work, she doesn't know yet as far as I know. I figured you'd want to tell her, because I don't want to have to do it. Sorry. Good luck._

_Alex._

_P.S. I hope Duncan gets out of jail soon._

She finally moved on to Duncan's letter. This is the one she secretly feared reading. What if Duncan changed his mind? What if something bad happened to him in prison? She shook her head clear of anymore bad thoughts and started reading...

...\o/...

Two Days Earlier.

Duncan sat on his bed deep in thought for the god knows what day again. He'd tried to sound supportive on the phone to make Gwen feel better about this whole situation. In reality, he found himself scared shitless. It wasn't just for the fact Gwen was knocked up with his kid. He was terrified of what would happen after the baby was born. What if Gwen changed her mind and kept him away? What if the child hated him? What if his own kid thought he was nothing but a deadbeat? He didn't know how he would turn it all around, sure he could maybe stop trying to find himself in trouble with the law when he got out; but...then what? What place would hire a guy with his record? How was he going to make a living on his own? How the hell could he help support a child?

He had no fucking clue what he was going to do.

"Alright man, what's been up with you?" Jon, his cell mate, jumped down from the top bunk and sat next to him. "You haven't been the same since you got that phone call, which you never told me about. You look like hell." He said noticing the stress in Duncan's face.

"I don't know what to do Jon."

"Well, I consider you my buddy now, so if I can help at all, it would help if you'd tell me what that call was about." Duncan sighed and spilled out the whole story to Jon who listened with wrapped attention. When he finished the first thing Jon could say was: "Damn."

"What am I gonna do Jon? The kid's going to think I'm just a worthless deadbeat just like my dad always said." Duncan growled, frustrated beyond belief. "Hell, who knows, Gwen could end up changing her mind while I'm stuck in here and never let me see it or anything."

"Listen, the first thing you gotta do is stop thinking so damn negatively or you'll drive yourself insane." Jon said, putting a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Now, I can imagine the shit that you must be worried about, but don't let it overwhelm you or anything. From what you've ever said, this Gwen girl, she doesn't sound that cruel. Trust her on her promise. But...you should let her know how you really feel about all this."

"I don't know if I can on the phone with a guard watching."

"Then write a damn letter or something, they'll probably let you." As Duncan sat considering this a guard approached the cell.

"Duncan, your mom's here to see you." Duncan followed the guard to the visitation room. His mom; Teresa, sat on the other side of the glass wall with the phone already in hand. A stern look was plastered on her face. He picked up his own phone and sat down.

"Hey ma..."

"Hey. I saw the last episode Gwen was in...you have something you want to tell me?"

"Gwen already called me, so just get to saying how even more disappointed you and dad are." She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. Duncan's mom let out steady sigh.

"To be clear, I'm not angry over this."

"Oh yeah? What about dad?"

"Duncan, sweetie, you know how your father can be sometimes." She said.

"He's pissed isn't he?"

"Pissed would be putting it lightly." Duncan groaned leaning back against the chair. "So, what are you planning to do? What did you tell Gwen?"

"I told her I wanted to be updated, you know so I could be somewhat involved. And I told her that everything was okay and that I was happy and gonna turn everything around when I get out."

"How do you really feel?" Duncan sighed, his mom could read him like a book sometimes.

"Terrified." Teresa looked sympathetically at her son and put her hand against the glass. Duncan moved his hand to match hers hoping for some sort of comfort. She gave him a small smile.

"I figured."

"So what should I do? Is there anything that can get me out of here sooner?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but I guess the best advice I can give you is to behave yourself." Duncan nodded. "Well, I'll see you later Duncan."

"Wait, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"If I wrote a letter to Gwen, would you make sure she gets it?" Teresa smiled and nodded.

"You bet." Teresa hung up the phone and exited out of the room. The guard led Duncan back to towards his cell and told him to wait. He came back a minute later with a piece of paper and pencil.

"Call when you're finished." Duncan sat on his bed contemplating for a long while on what to write. His hand shook as he started...

...\o/...

_Dear Gwen,_

_Look, I know I said that everything was fine. But after talking with my cell-mate Jon, I figured I should be more honest about this. The truth is that I'm as scared as you probably are. I wish I hadn't been so stupid to get my ass landed in here, but as soon as I get out, I'll do whatever it takes to make things better. I can't promise everything will be fine, but I can try to make things better. Whenever you're free from being on that armpit of a show, I hope you come visit me. I really do want to be a part of the baby's life. I'm just afraid you'll change your mind...or that the baby will grow up thinking I'm worthless. Hope to see you soon. I wasn't lying when I said I was excited about the baby. It's certainly something to keep me motivated about actually doing something with my life when I'm out of here. I swear, I'll try my best. _

_- Duncan._

Gwen re-read over Duncan's letter a few times. She absent-mindly rubbed her stomach as she felt horrible for him. God, why couldn't Chris actually let them go home after they got kicked off the show instead of coming to this stupid resort? She would be going to visit right now if Chris would just let her leave. Her cell phone buzzed as she set the letter down.

Gwen's face paled more than normal. It was her_ mother... Shit, well it had to happen eventually._ Gwen gulped and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Gwendolyn Talia Evans." _Crap, the full name usage. I'm in trouble._ "I finally saw the 100th episode. When were you planning on telling me that I'm going to be a grandma?" She sighed.

"How mad are you?"

"Oh, I'm past mad. I'm disappointed, I'm still kinda in shock, but more than anything I am surprised. You know me, can't hold a grudge to save my life."

"So when I get home what's my punishment?"

"You're 18 almost 19 in about a month and you're out of highschool. There's not too much I can really do now."

"Let me guess; until I move out, stricter curfew?"

"You got it. How far are you?"

"I'll be two full months in in a few days or so."

"How long until you can come home?" Gwen's mom asked.

"Not for another two weeks."

"Alright, well, I'll see you in two weeks. Make sure you eat right and get plenty of rest." Gwen smiled.

"Okay. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart." The two hung up and Gwen fell back in bed, ultimately relieved.

"That went better than expected." Gwen yawned. She had been getting ungodly tired this month. She looked towards her stomach and lightly patted it. "You're taking a lot out of me. You know that?" She mumbled to the unborn child inside her. Two months in, seven more to go.

_How the hell am I going to do this?_


End file.
